


Forbid Us Something, and that Thing We Desire

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Beginning of a beautiful relationship, Computer Store AU, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for, The Losers - Jensen/Cougar - One of them works in a computer store</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbid Us Something, and that Thing We Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> Prompt left by peaceful_sands over at fic_promptly
> 
> ****
> 
> Thanks to Saral_Hylor for the read-through and cheerleading!

Cougar pushed open the door of the little electronics shop and looked around. Where would a guy with a terminally sick laptop go for help?

A large sign hanging from the ceiling proclaimed, ‘If You Broke It, We’ll Fix it!’ along with a large arrow which pointed to the far corner of the store.

Holding his traitorous computer under one arm, Cougar followed the arrow.

There was a small line of people waiting for tech help, despite it being pretty early in the morning. When the person in front of him left, Cougar could see why this store was the most popular tech shop around.

The guy behind the helpdesk was, for want of a better word, gorgeous. Yes, the frosted tips of his hair were a tiny bit Nineties but Cougar was more concerned with the face beneath the hair. Bright blue eyes sparkled at him from behind round glasses. Perfectly straight white teeth gleamed as the guy smiled and dear Lord, that mouth was just the most sinfully perfect thing Cougar had ever seen.

“Hi, can I help?” the guy asked.

Cougar swallowed past a dry throat and tried to remember why he was in the store in the first place. “Oh, yeah, laptop. Um, won’t boot. Tried everything.”

“And it’s driving you nuts, huh?” the guy grinned. Cougar noticed his name badge said ‘Jake’. Good name, it suited him.

“Yeah,” Cougar replied, still staring at Jake’s mouth. “Nuts.”

“You okay, dude?” Jake asked, his eyes twinkling.

Cougar wondered whether Jake knew exactly what was causing his sudden lack of verbal skills. People probably reacted to him in this way all the time.

“Yes, fine,” he snapped. “Look, I really need this laptop working. If nothing else I have a lot of work on there which I have to be able to access. Can you take a look at it?”

“I’ll look at anything you want,” Jake replied, a slow, dirty grin spreading across his face. “But it might take me a while. Can you come back for this later today? It’ll give me time to poke at it.”

As he spoke, Jake’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips. Cougar wondered what else he might like to poke at.

“Yeah, yes, later. I’ll come back, poke all you want.” Inwardly cursing his utter lack of flirting skills, Cougar fished in his pocket for his phone and found his number. “Here.” Scribbling it on a pad on the desk, he pushed it at Jake. “This is me. In case you, you know, need me for anything.”

“I can think of a hundred things,” Jake grinned. “But for now I’ll only call if I fix your laptop.”

“Right,” Cougar smiled and rubbed his nose. “Um, yeah, I’ll be going now.”

He turned away from the desk but heard Jake call after him, “See you later, alligator.”

It took a firm bite to his lower lip to prevent the ‘in a while, crocodile’ from slipping out, but Cougar managed it and felt just the tiniest bit proud. _Smooth, Cougs, very smooth._

****

Cougar found himself checking his phone at least ten times an hour all day. By three in the afternoon he was beginning to think he’d only imagined how hot Jake was. At four he was almost ready to give up and just go out and buy a new laptop. At four thirty his phone rang.

“Hi, this is Jake from Tech and Junk.”

“Hi.” _Why was his mouth so dry again, why?_

“Yeah, hi.” Cougar could hear the smile in Jake’s voice. _Crap_. “I had a good look at your laptop and I hate to say it but I think it’s on its last legs. But it’s not all bad news, I managed to find most of your files. If you want to stop by the store I’ll show you.”

“What time are you open tonight?” Cougar wasn’t sure whether he wanted to go or not. What if he saw Jake again and he was as hot as he remembered? What if he made a fool of himself with his lamentable flirting skills? What if Jake wasn’t into guys at all and just flirted with all customers, regardless of gender?

“We’re closing at five tonight,” Jake said, sounding apologetic. “Sorry it took me so long to call, I’ve been really busy today.” He coughed then said, “But I could meet you after work, if you wanted to get your laptop back tonight. There’s a good coffee place just down the street from the shop.”

Cougar was at his apartment window, checking out the traffic before Jake had finished speaking. “I could do that.” _Damn, too eager_. “I mean, if you’re sure, I don’t want to cut into your own time.”

Jake laughed, low and indescribably sexy. “I don’t offer to do this for everyone, you know. Special deal, just for you. And it wouldn’t be cutting into my own time, it’d be _making the most_ of my own time.”

“See you there about five fifteen?” Cougar managed to stutter.

“Sounds good to me. Look, I should really go, there’s a lady waving an iPhone at me with a vicious look on her face so I’d better go deal with her. See you later.”

“Good luck,” Cougar said as the line went dead.

He stumbled backward and collapsed onto his couch. What was he doing?

****

The coffee shop was nice, Cougar had to agree with Jake. He’d managed to get a cozy corner table and was sipping one of the best mochas he’d ever tasted. Five fifteen came and went. The clock was slowly edging its way toward five thirty. Cougar finished his drink and wondered whether it was worth ordering another. Was he being stood up? That would truly suck because it had been a long time since he’d been as excited about meeting someone as he had been about Jake.

 _You only met the man this morning,_ his rational brain reminded him. _He’s fixing your laptop, not coming here to propose to you, you moron._

Cougar bit at his nails and tried to ignore that rational little voice. Waiting ten more minutes wouldn’t hurt, would it? He did need his laptop back, after all.

At a quarter to six, he was just about ready to give up and go dejectedly home to eat the tub of rocky road ice cream he’d hidden in his freezer for just such an occasion as this. He’d picked up his wallet and was reaching for his coat when a human whirlwind swept into the shop and threw itself down in the chair opposite him.

“Shit, I am so sorry,” Jake looked genuinely apologetic. “Our manager decided we had to have a meeting after work and just kept talking and talking and _talking_. I know I talk a lot but seriously, that guy is just plain annoying.” He smiled at Cougar, looking endearingly worried. “Bet you thought I wasn’t coming, huh?”

“The thought did cross my mind,” Cougar admitted.

He really didn’t know why, but a warm, fuzzy feeling had suddenly invaded his chest. The last time he felt like that had been when his parents presented him with a puppy on his tenth birthday. Was he thinking of Jake as a puppy? A sidelong glance decided it. Nope. Jake wasn’t a puppy. More of a male model, with a body to absolutely die for.

“You want a drink?” Cougar croaked, tearing his mind away from the thought of Jake in just his underwear.

“I’ll get one in a minute,” Jake fished in his messenger bag. “Here, you’d better take your baby back. She’s not fixed but she’ll give up enough files for you to back ‘em up and get them onto a new hard drive.”

“Thank you,” Cougar said, meaning every syllable with his very soul.

“Important stuff on there, huh?”

“Did you look at anything..?” Cougar trailed off as a scandalized look crossed Jake’s face.

“Dude! I would so not do that. Unprofessional and very probably illegal. Not that legality bothers me most of the time, but at work, I am an artist. So no, I didn’t look at any of your files. But they do have interesting names. What does ‘Forbid Us Something and That Thing We Desire’ mean? I know it’s Chaucer but why do you have a file called that?”

“You know Chaucer?” Cougar thought he might be able to get hard right there and then.

“I’m not an idiot,” Jake smiled. “Don’t let the hair or the job fool you.”

“It’s a title,” Cougar breathed, still outlandishly turned on by the fact Jake knew classic literature. “Book title. I’m a writer.”

“Oh, cool,” Jake leaned forward. “Do you write sexy stuff? I bet you’d be good at sexy stuff. My sister reads those Harlequin things, they’re God-awful but she can’t put them down. Oh, you don’t write them, do you? Did I just insult you? Crap, I bet I did. I’m gonna go get a drink and wait for my shame to fade.”

He scrambled out of his chair and made for the counter, his ears bright red beneath his blond hair.

Cougar chuckled to himself and leaned back in his seat. So Jake thought he’d be good at writing sexy stuff, did he? Well, seeing as he’d rescued those files, it was only fair to show him. Maybe later, after they’d gone back to Cougar’s apartment and very possibly made out for a while.

Jake returned with an extra large coffee and a slice of chocolate cake.

“Dinner?” Cougar raised an eyebrow at the cake.

“A guy has to eat.” Jake took a huge bite and grinned a chocolate-smeared grin.

Cougar laughed, for some reason he felt more relaxed than he had for years. “How about you finish that and we go find some real dinner? To celebrate you saving my work?”

“Sounds good to me.” Jake licked chocolate frosting off one finger. Cougar thought he might spontaneously combust.

“I’ve got cake and ice cream at home.” Cougar rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

Jake smiled. “Awesome.”

Cougar smiled. Oh yes, awesome and then some.


End file.
